


feelings

by perhapssoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of other stuff, M/M, Poetry, has feels, idk what this is, more tags to be added bc im writing more poetry, try reading it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Philip isn't the only poet out there.Or:The Collection of Poems for Different Ships That No One Reads





	1. jamilton: wondering

**Author's Note:**

> This is poetry: each chapter will be tagged the ship name and the title.

maybe we’d have a chance  
if you learned to keep your mouth shut  
if your reputation didn’t affect your actions  
if you didn’t act like you needed to shout

maybe we’d have a chance  
if you thought even once about the effects of your actions

but you didn’t

and you ruined our chance

yes, i regret kicking you out into the cold  
yes, i regret ending our relationship  
yes, i regret everything we insulted each other with  
when we were fighting

but it’s too late now

you refused my apology  
took to talking behind my back  
don’t you dare think i didn’t hear you  
because i did

and it hurts

and goddamnit, i swear to you  
i love you  
but sometimes  
you make me wonder otherwise


	2. jamilton: insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm, another jamilton one,,,

you are insane

the way you pick fights with everyone  
the way you swagger around  
like you own the place  
the way you sneer when i try to speak

it makes me wonder why i fell for you

your insults sting more than they need to  
the incredulous looks you give me  
mess with my self-consciousness  
but you’re perfect  
the way i need you to be

my friends say i’m crazy  
that i don’t deserve you  
and maybe they’re right  
but every time you look at me

i can’t hide my feelings for you

you’ve asked me countless times  
if i loved you  
and i said yes  
because it’s true

but your eyes  
goddamn your perfect eyes  
look a bit regretful and  
tell me i’m wasting my time

maybe i’m the one that’s insane


	3. jamilton: wishful thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More jamilton! yay!

i catch myself staring at you from across the hall  
but i have to look away  
because no matter how much i want you

i can’t have you

we pass each other on our way to class  
parting words just barely held in  
courteous gestures aren’t enough  
if i were to tell you how i feel  
you’d scoff maybe, shake it off  
and i’d be left heartbroken  
because we wouldn’t have a chance together

we are enemies after all

class always ends in an uproar  
you on your feet in anger  
and i with the smirk dashed across my face  
hercules asked me once why we always fought so intensely  
john joked that it was a sign of our love  
i could’ve told him he was right  
but i kept my mouth shut

if you asked me why i was so quick to anger  
when it came to you  
i would lie  
and say that because you infuriate me so much  
antagonizing me is you just breathing  
but really  
it’s more than that

i love you  
and respect you  
because despite our differences  
our similarities match up more  
both strong-willed  
both ready for a fight  
and both of us are kinda-sorta in love

but maybe that’s just wishful thinking


	4. hamburr: keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hamburr for ya'll

we are just two stars

out of a universe of them

two stars

trying to make a difference

but we only can shine so bright

 

from your endless essays

writing

protesting

arguing against time itself

 

it makes me wonder why you bother

when the world just crushes your work

and leaves it for the black holes

that threaten our existance

 

but you keep writing

and protesting

and arguing

even when you have a lost cause

you give it your all

 

and that's why i love you

 

because your determination

give me my own motivation

to keep going


End file.
